1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable tarp cover system for an elongated truck or trailer body and more particularly to a retractable tarp cover system for truck or trailer bodies which is moved between its retracted to extended positions and vice versa by means of a hydraulic motor driven assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, flexible tarps have been used to cover the tops of truck or trailer bodies. In the earliest days, the flexible tarp was extended over the upper end of the truck body with the front, rear and side edges thereof being secured to the body by ropes or the like. In recent years, many different types of tarp cover systems have been provided for positioning and securing a flexible tarp over the upper end of a truck or trailer body. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,830; 5,102,182; 5,938,270; 6,142,554; 6,481,779; and 6,582,007.
It is believed that each of the prior art systems suffers from certain disadvantages or shortcomings. For example, in the crank operated tarp systems, the manual cranking of the tarp from its retracted to extended positions and vice versa could be a strenuous task. In the cable systems, many component parts were required with occasional failures of the pulleys, cables, etc. In the electrically operated cable systems, the pulleys, cables, etc., could fail.